Romance Isn't My Usual Genre
by Theawokenhuntress
Summary: Modern!AU. Blake absolutely loves working at the library, especially when attractive redheads with knowledge of history wander in. Ruby, of course, knows all of this, and is also aware of Blake's lack of the ability to flirt, and nudges her way into the middle. And if it means getting to spend more time with a certain med student and his daughter? All the better! Dick/OC & Doc/OC


Special thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my stories. Really. I never thought anyone but my darling Filthy would read these, and yet, people are. You're all amazing. Special shout out to GraceLeah07 and Mngirl for the reviews and messages!

I apologize for how long this took me to write, but I recently started a job at my local library (hence the plot of this story) and between work and school, I rarely have time to write. But I hope you enjoy it anyway! I also apologize for how weird it may read, as I've been writing a lot of drabbles on my phone, so writing things on Word again is always interesting.

And of course, this is not at all based on the actual members of Easy Company, but rather how the actors represented them in the show. I own nothing and write this only for pure entertainment.

* * *

Blake ran her fingers down the edge of the page, smiling to herself before placing the book onto the shelf. She set two more books into their proper places before glancing at the front desk, making sure that no patrons had appeared before she made her way to the back of the library.

Working at the library was probably the best job she could ever have; it was quiet, she was surrounded by books, and the patrons were some of the nicest people she had ever met. But while she loved being up front and helping patrons, she loved shelving books, especially when it allowed her to travel to the dimly lit back portion of the library.

She shelved the books silently, skimming through the few Russian history novels that had been checked out before sliding them home, shoving a few books aside. She worked methodically, losing herself in the calming motions and feel of the books. As she finished on the bottom shelf, she moved to stand, losing her balance and stumbling back.

She arched her brow curiously as she bumped into something smooth and definitively not a bookcase. Apologizing profusely, she righted herself and stepped away, staring down at her feet in horror, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were there."

"It's okay," the words are quiet and smooth and she looked up, surprised to find a young man in front of her. "I probably should have made my presence known," he smiles at her.

"No," she shook her head sharply and smiled. "It's all my fault. I should've been paying better attention," she ducked her head and coughed sight of the book in his hand. "You like World War II?"

His eyes flickered with confusion at the sudden topic change but he caught on quickly, looking down at the book in his hand with a shrug, "I don't hate it." He grinned.

"What's your favorite battle? If you have one, that is?" Blake tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm forever partial to the Battle of Okinawa, but that's mostly because it's discussed so little. I actually rather enjoy learning about all of the battles of the Pacific."

"The Battle of Okinawa? I don't recognize that one." He smiled and shrugged apologetically at Blake's affronted face, but she merely waved it off with a grin, "I think the battle of Carentan is probably my favorite. Although, D-Day is always interesting."

"You can never go wrong with D-Day," Blake smiled. The conversation lapses into silence so she smacks her thighs and shrugs, "I should probably let you get back to perusing, but before I go," she takes a quick glance at the shelves before taking a few steps away and pulling a book off the top shelf. "It's the last major land battle of World War II and one of the main reasons we dropped the Atomic Bomb. It's not the most exciting battle, but it's important," Blake hands him the book. "Tell me what you think about it."

"I'll be sure to do that," he smiled kindly as he took the book, adding it to his pile.

Blake smiled and ducked her head again while gesturing to the large pile of books, "Well, I should probably get back to work. Whenever you're ready, Mrs. Jules will take care of you up front."

"Thank you."

"Oh no! Of course! And I apologize for bumping into you. I'm generally a bit more aware of my surroundings, I promise," Blake smiled at him one more time before returning to her cart and shelving the books a bit more quickly, watching out of the corner of her eye as the young man lingered a bit before walking down the row and out of sight. "You are an idiot, Blake," she growled to herself once she was sure he was out of earshot. "He was probably one of the nicest, most attractive men you'll ever meet, and you were a complete and total idiot. Good job," she completed shelving the books and stood up, making her way back to the front desk.

"Are you okay?" The blonde woman behind the desk asked, leaning over the counter. "You were gone a while."

"Hmm? Oh, yes ma'am. A young man just asked a question." Blake pushed the cart back into its position before looking up stairs. "I'm gonna go make sure everything is cleaned up there," she stepped out from behind the desk.

"Before you do that, can you man the desk for a bit? I've gotta step out for a second."

"Oh! Sure," Blake smiled and leaned against the counter, counting the few patrons meandering down the rows of books. She groaned theatrically at the boy who approached the desk, several large books in his arms. "Web, I swear. If those are all shark books, you and I are gonna have some issues."

"What do you have against sharks?" The tall boy asked as he piled the books onto the counter.

Blake stared at him blankly as she pulled the top book off the pile, turning its cover to face him. "This. This is my problem," she pointed at the Great White's gaping maw. "Every book you bring me has an image of a shark's mouth as the front cover. I despise it."

"You're being irrational," Web laughed as he pulled out his library card and handed it to her.

"No. I'm being honest. So until you stop bringing me books with my greatest fear, I'm going to complain to you every single time." She scanned his card and handed it back to him before picking up the top book by the tip of her fingers, holding it as far away from her person as possible as she scanned it. She shivered dramatically as she placed the book down and began scanning others.

"Looks like it's getting busy," Web cast a glance around the library, his voice filling in the silence. Blake looked up from the book she was scanning to take stock of the room, counting at least five more people than earlier.

"Of course it is. Mrs. Jules stepped out on a break." Blake finished scanning the books, putting a time card in the front slot. "They'll be due back in three weeks. Need a bag?"

"Nah," Web slid the books off the counter and back into his arms, "thanks though, Blake."

"Glad to be of assistance," Blake watched him walk out the door before turning back to the desk. She checked her watch for something to do before looking up, smiling at the red head from earlier. "Hi."

"Hey," he returned the smile and set his books down on the counter before reaching for his wallet to pull out his library card. "So I feel horrible, but I never got your name earlier."

"It's Blake," she took his library card, blushing slightly as her fingers accidentally bumped his. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he laughed, his face also slightly red. "My name's Dick."

"Dick?" She asked curiously, handing him the card back to her.

"Yea. My real name's Richard, but everyone calls me Dick. You can call me Richard if it makes you feel better."

"I think Dick suits you well," she shrugged and began scanning his books. "Did you find everything you were looking for?"

"And then some." He slid the book about Okinawa towards her and she grinned.

"What can I say? I love throwing books at unsuspecting patrons."

"I can see that," he chuckled.

"Do you need a bag?" Blake asked.

"I think I can handle it," he began sliding the books off the counter.

"So are you new here? Like, I know you have a library card, but I've never seen you before, and I've been working here for months now."

"Nope, I just don't get a chance to come in that often. Between the farm and ROTC, I don't have time for much else."

"Oh? So you're a farm boy?" Blake leaned against the counter again, "that sounds fun."

"If you consider shoveling manure every morning fun," he laughed and she joined in.

"Maybe not so much. But being around animals - that's gotta be fun."

"I will admit that it is a joy, but I don't get that much time around them with ROTC."

"Oh true. So, Army, Air Force, Marines, Navy? Maybe the Coast Guard? National Guard?"

"Army, preferably. Airborne most likely."

"Oh, now that's fancy," Blake admitted with the turn of her head. "Well, I hope it all turns out well for you."

"Thank you," Dick smiled and removed his books from the counter.

"Of course! And come back soon!"

"Oh, I will," he motioned at the books.

"Good. Have a nice day."

"You too," he walked out the door just as Jules walked back in.

"There you are," Blake sighed, casting a quick glance at her watch. "We should probably begin locking up."

"Oh, you're right. Here, do you mind checking these in while I lock the doors?" Jules handed Blake a large stack of books. "They were in the drop box."

"Sure," Blake hefted the books onto the counter and began to check them back in.

"Mrs. Jules!" Blake looked up at the sudden cry that echoed through the now almost empty library.

"Hi Ruby," Jules laughed as she held the door open for the scantily clad brunette. "Blake's behind the counter."

"Of course she is. She's a nerd." Ruby skipped past the woman and up to the counter, immediately perching herself on the opposite side of Blake's computer. "Is it time to go?"

"It will be soon." Blake looked up from the book in her hand. "How did you even get here? Because I know you didn't walk."

"I had Scotty drop me off." Ruby grabbed one of the discharged books and began flipping through the pages idly.

"Ah yes. Your Kept boy."

"Mh-hmm," Ruby looked up from the book, "so, did you see the cute redhead that was leaving?"

"Yes I did," Blake bit her lip.

"Oh my gosh. I know that face. Spill everything!" Ruby immediately threw the book down onto the pile and spun, swinging her knees over the desk and kicking Blake's hip in the process.

Blake glared at the offending appendage before speaking, "There's nothing to spill."

"That face," Ruby poked Blake's cheek, "says differently."

"This face," Blake finished scanning the books and hefted them up before walking off, "says you know nothing."

"We all know I know everything!" Ruby slipped off the counter and scampered after Blake. "And I demand you spill what you know."

"But if you know everything, you already know what I know," Blake quirked an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder at Ruby.

"One day I'm going to print out a paper with all of your technicalities on it and shove it down your throat, just so I can make you eat it."

"Can you get the flavored paper? At least that stuff is meant to be eaten."

"Stuff it, Blake."

"I thought I was eating it?" Blake laughed as Ruby's hand connected with her shoulder. "Do you really wanna know about the redhead?"

"Yes!" Ruby cried loudly. Blake shushed her with a look. "Yes," Ruby ground out at a slightly lower octave.

"Well, his name is Dick." Ruby snorted. Blake glared at her again.

"I'm sorry Babe. I'll be serious. I swear."

Blake rolled her eyes but continued, "His real name is Richard, but everyone calls him Dick. He's in ROTC, with hopes of joining the Airborne. He's a farm boy and between working on the farm and ROTC, he doesn't have time for much else, but he also really loves history. His favorite battles are Carentan and D-Day."

"Oh my gosh. You are both freaking nerds. It's a match made in heaven." Blake rolled her eyes and shook her head but said nothing. She led Ruby down the many rows of books before stopping. She handed Ruby the large pile and plucked the top book off before turning back to the shelves. "So, did you get his number?"

"Nope."

"A last name? For Facebook stalking?"

"Nope."

"Did you get anything?"

"Nope."

"You're absolutely pathetic. I hope you know that."

"I do," Blake stood and began walking away. "Are you coming?" She turned a corner.

Ruby grumbled loudly but followed after Blake, "When are we leaving?"

"I just have to finish shelving those and then we're good to leave." Blake stopped and once more took a book from the pile.

"So we can stalk the cute redhead?"

"Ruby," Blake sighed and took the final book from Ruby's hands. "He's probably long gone by now."

"Yea, but he's ROTC. That mean's he's probably at the college."

Blake shelved the book and dusted her hands on jeans, turning to face Ruby, "Leave the poor man alone, babe."

"You're no fun."

"I know. Do you mind going down those rows there and making sure no one else is in the library?"

"I thought you said you were gonna be done when you shelved those books!" Ruby began trudging away.

"Just check the rows and we can leave," Blake laughed and walked away. She had barely made it past the fourth book shelf when what sounded like several books fell from the shelf and landed on the carpeted floor, followed almost immediately by Ruby's loud scream and curses.

"Ruby," Blake sighed as she pivoted on her foot and immediately began making her way towards her friend.

"It's not my fault, I swear!" Ruby growled loudly. "I tripped over…a leg," her voice fell silent. "This leg is connected to a body!"

"Most of them are," Blake walked up to the row and surveyed the mess. Ruby lay amidst a pile of books, staring intently at a red-faced boy before her. "Gene!"

"Gene?" Ruby mumbled quietly as Blake stepped into the row, offering her hand to the young boy. "Oi! What about your best friend? I could be bleeding out here!"

"Stop being so dramatic," Blake let go of the black haired boy's hand before turning to Ruby. "I hope you realize I have to stay even longer to sort out this mess."

Ruby stuttered indignantly but the boy, Gene, spoke over her, "I'm afraid that's my fault, Blake. She tripped over my leg."

"No it's not," Blake began.

"Yes it is!" Ruby grumbled.

"You should have been watching where you were going," Blake knelt down and began sorting the books. "How's Claire?" Blake looked over at Gene as he knelt down beside her.

"She's good. I left her with Babe today; didn't feel like hassling you with her."

"She's never a hassle! I didn't even see you come in."

"You were on your lunch break."

"Hate to butt in but who is this? Who are Claire and Babe?"

"Oh, my bad," Blake rested herself on her knees and offered the introductions. "Ruby, this is Gene. He's a pre-med student at the University. Gene, this is my best friend and sister, Ruby."

"Sorry about the whole leg thing," Gene offered Ruby his hand.

"No, it's okay," Ruby took his hand with a shy grin. "And Claire? And Babe?"

"Claire is my daughter. She's turning two in a few months, and generally Blake carts her around while I study. But I felt like I was abusing Blake, so I left Claire with my roommate, Babe."

"Well, that clears a lot of things up," Ruby smiled. Blake looked between the two and shook her head, flashing a grin at Ruby before she resumed the process of cleaning up the mess. The trio worked silently and methodically, shelving the books in sections and passing books between the three of them.

"What are you all still doing here?" The three looked up as one at the intruding voice, all completely unsurprised to see the blonde librarian standing over them.

"Hey Mrs. Jules," Blake began, "there was a little accident. We're just cleaning up the mess and then we'll be out of your hair, I swear."

Jules laughed, falling to her knees besides the students. "Blake you've been here since opening and haven't sat down once. Go ahead and head on out."

"It's okay Mrs. Jules! We're almost done anyway." Ruby and Gene echoed Blake's statements.

"Which is why you should let me finish it up." Jules took the few remaining books from the floor. "Gene's got Claire he should be getting back to, and you've done enough already. Now out!"

The three looked at each other sheepishly before standing to their feet and making their way past the small pile of books still remaining before stepping out into the main foyer of the library. "Well, Gene, will you be back later this week?" Blake asked as she led him and Ruby towards the front door, stopping by the front desk to retrieve her bag.

"Probably not this week. But I should be back in by Tuesday."

"Well, I hope to see you then," Blake slung her bag over her shoulder. "I've gotta lock up, so I'll follow you two out, kay?" Blake gestured Gene and Ruby forward.

She listened as Ruby and Gene spoke back and forth; Ruby asked him various questions about Claire and school, while he asked what she was doing. She had shrugged vaguely, saying that she had no real definitive plans and Blake didn't miss the thankful look Ruby gave her as she approached again, directing the conversation away from Ruby.

"Well, Gene," she shoved her keys into her pocket, "you should probably get headed home to Claire. I know Babe has probably had his fill of her."

He chuckled and nodded his head before turning back to Ruby, "It was nice to meet you."

"You too," Ruby smiled at him, shaking his proffered hand. "Maybe I'll see you around again," she turned to Blake, "someone's gotta make sure this nerd takes care of herself and rests."

"Yes," Gene sighed in exasperation. "She rarely ever sits down. I think the longest break I've seen her take was a ten minute lunch break."

"Yea, she's pathetic that way," Ruby grinned at her.

"Whatever," Blake grumbled under her breath but smiled. "We'll see you later Gene."

"Yep," he waved and headed towards his car. Ruby trailed after Blake, humming silently to herself.

"You like him," Blake didn't look at Ruby, just continued focusing on the white trunk growing closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ruby replied with practiced nonchalance.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Blake approached the driver's side of the truck and grinned at Ruby as she walked to the passenger side.

"You're going insane," Ruby shrugged and swung open the door.

"Mh-hmm. Sure I am," Blake climbed into the vehicle and rested her arms on the wheel, grinning at Ruby. "You think he's cute."

"Yes, I think he's cute. But thinking someone is cute is different than liking someone."

"Oh? Is it?" Blake quirked an eyebrow as she started the engine.

"Yes," Ruby looked out the window.

"Okay," Blake shrugged. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards home. "Are you going to go out with Scotty tonight?"

"Hmm?" Ruby turned away from the window and shrugged. "Probably not. I figured I'd stay in with you tonight," she grinned widely, "we should go to the university and stalk Dick. Well. Not that kind of dick. But if you're down for it!"

"Ruby," Blake scrunched up her face. "We're going home. We're watching movies. And you're going to stop being so…."

"So?"

"I'm searching for the word. Give me a minute."

"Mm," Ruby hummed. She leaned on the center console, "Please don't hurt yourself babe. I rather enjoy talking to you."

Blake swatted at her, "I think you should learn to be kinder to the person driving you everywhere."

"That's not a bad idea. But I do have Scotty."

"Scotty's scared of me. If I really wanted to, I could take away even that privilege."

"You wouldn't!"

"Care to try me?"

A pause and then, "No."

"I figured," Blake laughed. "Let's just drop the subject of cute boys for the night. We'll pick it back up tomorrow."

* * *

Blake looked up from her book as the door opened, the greeting dying on her lip at the sight of Ruby. While her outfit was still showy, it was less so than her normal garb. "You're here early," Blake closed her book and ignored the change in her friend's clothing tastes, instead focusing on her watch. "Unless as a prank, you decided to set every clock and watch back four hours."

"I didn't," Ruby looked around the library curiously. "I just was done with Scotty faster than I expected, so I figured I might as well stop by. Where's Mrs. Jules?"

"She's out sick today, so it's just me." Blake watched as Ruby hopped the desk and moved to stand beside her, eyes still scanning the library. "Gene isn't here today, if that's who you're looking for."

Ruby quirked an eyebrow as she turned to face Blake, "I wasn't, actually. But thanks for letting me know."

"It's what I'm here for," Blake moved a chair over, allowing Ruby to sit down behind the desk. "So how's Scotty?"

"Hmm?" Ruby looked up, blinking her eyes as she stared at Blake. "Oh, he's great. Phenomenal as always," she turned to immediately begin scanning the library once more.

"I'm going to ignore the sexual connotations behind your words and instead focus on you. Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, something just seems off," Blake shrugged and leaned against the desk. Ruby shrugged and the duo fell silent. Blake helped several patrons while Ruby sat there silently, eyes scanning each person who walked in and out the doors.

"Psst," she slapped Blake's thigh sharply, startling the girl and earning a low growl. "There's Dick."

Blake looked up and greeted him as he approached the desk, "Well, you're back soon!" She took the pile of books from his arms and began to scan them back in.

"Well they were good reads, so I finished them over the weekend."

"Ah, a man after my own heart," Blake ignored Ruby's sniggers and focused on Dick instead. "So, what did you think of the Battle of Okinawa?"

"That it should definitely be taught more often. How could someone ignore such a historic battle?"

Blake shrugged, "I have no idea in all honesty. But did this specific book mention the numbers of deaths of the Okinawan civilians?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh man. Okay, so Okinawa is closer to China than Japan right? It's about 300 something miles off the coast of mainland Japan, so the Okinawan's are kinda a mix of Japanese and Chinese. So the Japanese considered them less than human and just treated them terrible. Well, they convinced several hundreds of the Okinawan's to jump from the cliffs on the southern side of the island. It was just horrible. I think some 150,000 civilians died. It was just horrible. And that's not counting the Okinawan conscripts."

"Nerd!" Ruby grumbled loudly, not even pretending to hide her fake cough.

"Flatterer," Blake looked over her shoulder with a grin before sliding her gaze back to Dick. "I apologize for the interruption. That's my friend, Ruby, and she has about no self-control whatsoever."

"Sorry not sorry," Ruby stood up and moved towards the desk, "but I couldn't let someone as attractive as you have their ear talked off. It would be a crime to humanity," Ruby leaned over the desk and grinned. Blake covered her mouth in horror, her face almost as bright as Dick's now tomato colored skin.

"Ruby," Blake chastised as she nudged her aside with her hip. "I apologize. Like I said, no self-control." She glared at Ruby before whispering, "Run. While you can," Dick chuckled but nodded, immediately making his way towards the back of the library. "Ruby!" Blake spun on her.

"Oh babe. Come on," Ruby fell back into her seat dramatically. "You're the worst when it comes to flirting."

"I wasn't flirting!"

"Okay, then you were just being overbearingly nerdy and someone had to stop it."

"Ruby," Blake rested her hand against her forehead and shook her head.

"If it makes you feel better," Blake looked up, "I think he likes you. Even when you're being overbearingly nerdy."

"Ruby…"

"Heck, probably when you're being overbearingly nerdy. I have to admit. You can be a little cute when you start going."

"Please stop," Blake sighed and sat down in her own chair.

"Look, I'll go apologize if you want me to."

"I'm oddly suspicious."

"I don't know why. I'm offering to be a good person."

"Which is probably what has me suspicious," she paused but waved her hand, "but please go apologize. I'm just gonna lie here and die in shame." Blake didn't look up as Ruby scampered around the desk and raced after Dick, her grin growing as she spotted him amongst the history section.

"So," Ruby slid up to him. "I apologize for that," she leaned against the bookshelf. "Like Blake said – absolutely no self-control."

"It's okay," Dick smiled at her, a shy thing that reminded her too much of Blake, and Ruby found herself grinning back.

"So, I have to ask," she paused.

"Yes?" Dick had obviously grown uncomfortable with Ruby staring at him like he was some piece of meat and she a starved lion.

She opened her mouth but closed it and shook her head, mumbling, "No no. Blake would skin me alive for asking that question. Gonna go a different route." She shrugged and leveled her gaze with him. "Do you like her?"

"What?" Dick stuttered, his face growing red again as he immediately focused on the book dangling limply in his hand.

"Oh come on. I saw the way you were smiling at her today. You can't tell me you aren't the least bit interested," she crossed her arms and smiled.

Dick shrugged, "I mean. She's not terrible."

"I knew it!" Ruby grinned and straightened up. "That's all I wanted," she began moving away before stopping, turning back to him with a grin. "By the way, she's really into Russian history. So, just, use that little bit of information. Also, she prefers nights in and bonfires more than anything else." Ruby grinned and waved at him before practically skipping down the row.

"Well, who's that?" Blake asked as she bounced a young girl on her hip, turning to Ruby with a confused look. "And why does she seem so happy?"

"Who's this?" Ruby asked, immediately scooping the girl into her arms, admiring the jet black curls and bright blue eyes.

"This is Claire," Blake held her hand and grinned at her before bringing it to her lips in a kiss. "Gene realized he forgot a book the other day and figured he might as well bring Claire along this time."

"Well she's an absolute cutie!" Ruby chirruped, smiling at her and making nonsensical words.

"Yea, she has a way with people. One I definitely don't have," Blake and Ruby spun to see Gene standing at the desk, a smile on his face as he admired Ruby lovingly holding Claire.

"Now that I find hard to believe," Blake opened up the computer and took his library card, "you always seem to have a calming presence."

"Yea, but Claire here seems to attract all the attention," Gene smiled as he watched Ruby spin his daughter around slowly.

"Well that's cause she's adorable and a kid. Kid's always attract attention," Blake scanned the book and set it on the desk. "You though, just seem like someone that a person could spend hours with and still feel relaxed."

"Flatterer," Ruby grumbled behind her a grin. Blake ignored her.

"Besides, I know a person who needs more people like that in her life," she grinned at Ruby who responded with a raspberry. Claire giggled at the noise. "You should enlist Ruby's help with babysitting. It frees you up, but it also keeps her out of my hair. It's a win-win situation."

"That sounds fine to me, but thank you for asking me first Blake. Before you, you know, offered my services."

"Oh, it's not like you do anything anyway."

"Well, Ruby," Gene shrugged and reached for Claire, who Ruby handed over dutifully, "if you wouldn't mind, I could always use the help."

"It wouldn't be a problem," Ruby grinned. "Here, I'll give you my number," she snatched a blank piece of paper from Blake's desk and began scribbling her number down. "Just call or text whenever, kay?"

"Thanks," Gene took the proffered paper and slid it into his wallet.

"Anything for a friend of Blake's. Especially since she seems to have kept me in the dark about your existence."

"It's all part of the plan. Gotta make sure you have no one but me."

"Wow. And here I was looking out for you."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see," Ruby gave Blake her typical seditious grin and turned back to Gene. "Just text me whenever, kay?"

"Got it." He scooped the book off the desk and tucked it under his arm. "Thanks Blake, Ruby." He nodded to them.

"Of course!"

"Come back soon," Blake waved at Claire, who waved back, as Gene carried her out of the library. Blake turned back to the front desk just as Dick appeared, "Done already?"

"Yep, I think I got everything I need." Dick set the books down on the desk. Blake's eyes lit up immediately at the top book.

"The Night Witches!"

"You've heard of them?" Dick asked curiously.

"Of course! I studied Russian History in high school, and am taking some classes currently, and they were always one of my favorite units to discuss."

"I've never heard of them and figured I might as well check it out," Dick shrugged and smiled.

"Well, you'll have to tell me what you think!" Blake scanned the book before moving on.

"Well, do you mind if I have your number? That way I don't have to wait for a day we're both here at the same time?"

"Um," Blake stuttered, not even trying to hide her blush. "Sure," she grabbed a pen and wrote it down before sliding the paper into the book on the Night Witches.

"Thanks," Dick smiled shyly as he accepted the books back. "I'll text you later, if that's okay?"

"Of course it is," Blake tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded.

"Good. I'll talk to you soon then, Blake." He smiled and nodded his head before acknowledging Ruby. "Ruby. Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime," Ruby waggled her fingers at him as he walked out the door.

"Okay, what did you do?"

"Just helped you out is all. By the way, you might want to read these," Ruby took a stack of books from the back desk and set them in front of Blake.

"Babe, you know romance isn't my usual genre."

"That's why you need all the help you can get."


End file.
